dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity Prince
Charity Bagman Hufflepuff Fifth Year This character belongs to Ckohrs0221 About Oldest of five, and protector of them all, Charity Alice Bagman stepped into a mature older sibling role at a young age, and just kept with it. Not all of her siblings enjoy her mothering nature, but Charity does what she can to make her siblings, and her parents, happy. Charity grew up dreaming of Hogwarts. Both her parents were Prefects, (though neither made Head Boy/Girl) and scored high marks on OWLS and NEWTS. Charity's early signs of magic started around the age of 6, but she was so excited, she couldn't replicate them for her parents. This doubt frustrated her, but her parents assured her that her magic would continue to grow, and grow it did. Upon receiving her Hogwarts letter, Charity has not stopped babbling about what House she'll be sorted into, how many friends she'll make, and how excited she is to get her first wand. The first three years of Charity's Hogwarts education passed without anything of particular note. This will be the first year that her younger brother, Thomas, will be entering Hogwarts, and while she is excited to have her younger brother join her, she has a feeling that he does not share the same feelings. Personality Charity really values family, tradition, and surrounding herself with happy friends and family. A fierce protector of those closest to her, Charity has been likened to a mother hen on more than one occasion. She is often called upon when friends need help staying on task. Role Play History Before Charity even started her fourth year, a wonderful surprise worked its way into her life; she started her first relationship. It all seemed too good to be true, with Christian Maiocco , but one meeting with his best friend, and Charity realized that she was never meant to be with him, and she broke things off. Heart-broken, and confused, Charity found comfort in a highly unlikely place, and unfortunately found herself in a rebound relationship with Lochan Conlan . Charity quickly screwed her head on straight, broke up with him, too, and decided enough is enough with relationships for now. Charity also gained a new friend in Theo Knight . The two of them currently head up S.P.E.W, and though her brief relationship with Lochan caused tension, the two seem to be headed down a better path, now. Appearance Dressed in comfortable clothing always, Charity is known to be running around in jeans and a sweatshirt. She knows how to clean up nicely, but prefers function to fashion, and certainly would rather be comfortable than trendy. She's slightly taller than average, and has brown hair and kind brown eyes. Her face claim is Jena Malone. Friends and Family Thomas Bagman: Charity's younger brother. The two don't get on super well; Thomas keeps to himself. She desires a closer relationship for the two of them, but it doesn't look like it will happen any time soon. Sadie Grey: Easily Charity's closest girlfriend. The two are Hufflepuffs in the same year, they are both the oldest in their families as well. They laugh together, and have a wonderful time. Christian Maiocco: Charity's first boyfriend. The two broke up, but have moved past it, and they hope to stay close friends. Theo Knight: Another close friend of Charity's-- he offered to help with her relationship with Thomas. The two were on S.P.E.W together, and thoroughly enjoy each other's company. Liam Carroll: A Slytherin boy in Charity's year. She has no idea how to interact with the boy, but the two of them find themselves interacting frequently. He's quite a puzzle-- one she's determined to solve before they part ways after seventh year, if for no reason than she's determined to figure him out. TBagmanpic.jpg|Thomas: 3 years younger FaithBagman3.jpg|Faith: 5 years younger MarkBagman4.jpg|Mark: 6 years younger NewMelinda3.jpg|Melinda: 8 years younger Trivia *Is very good at reading people's emotions *Charity: means "Giving, Kindness" *Alice: means "Of a noble kin" *Her Myers-Briggs letters are ESFJ Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hufflepuff Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Born In England Category:S.P.E.W. Category:March Birthday Category:Poplar Wand Category:Jarvey Wand Category:Fifth Years Category:Bagman Family